senandung nostalgia
by garekinclong
Summary: Tiba-tiba Eren bersenandung, saat mengingat puisi di lembar majalah kanak-kanak miliknya dulu. [JeanEre. Humor garink.]


Tiba-tiba Eren bersenandung, saat mengingat puisi di lembar majalah kanak-kanak miliknya dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ senandung nostalgia ]**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** punya **Hajime Isayama**. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

OOC, Indonesia!AU, humor garink sekaligus curhat, Jean bikin simpatik. Bumbu-bumbu homo. Peringatan terakhir, jangan kebawa bapernya Jean.

 **Jean** Kirstein / **Eren** Yeager.

Fanfik humor garink by **garekinclong**.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nyanyiin apa lo?"

Jean sewot sampai harganya tak terhitung apabila diukur menggunakan tarif taksi per kilometer. Serius. Anak satu-satunya keluarga Kirstein yang baru menerima tetangga sebagai tamu kala siang bolong ini, protes setelah menahan kerutan dahi satu jam.

Mereka berdua, Jean dan Eren, berada di kamar pribadi tipikal kapal pecah hasil angin ribut berambut cokelat. Maunya, sih, Jean memberi kuliah Eren tentang materi betapa pentingnya menjaga kebersihan dalam ruangan. Tapi boro-boro didengerin, upil saja sampai menumpuk di atas asbak.

(Permisi, mau klarifikasi sebentar. Jean bukan perokok aktif, ya, teman-teman. Tetapi asbak berbentuk bulat pipih itu dibeli demi menjadi wadah pengumpulan upil khusus anak tetangga supaya upilnya tidak dileletkan di dinding apalagi bawah kolong kasur.)

(Jean sampai di _suudzon_ Mamanya bolak-balik.)

(Katanya udah besar, kok, masih ngupil sembarangan.)

(Jean bersikukuh membela diri dan menyalahkan anak tetangga yang doyan keluar rumah demi menumpang sesuap nasi.)

(Namun apa daya, calon mantu dinilai tidak bersalah di mata ibunya.)

"Keren, 'kan?" Eren berhenti gambar tawon di kertas A4, memberikan senyum lebar saat sahabatnya kala memperhatikan senandungan merdu miliknya, "ada liriknya, lho. Tapi bukan aku yang buat."

"Jadi nadanya orisinil buatan lo, gitu, Ren?"

"Iyalah. Gak percaya?"

Bukannya tidak percaya, sih. Jean bolak-balik melihat kertas A4 yang berserakan di kamarnya—serius, kamarnya—dan mendapati beberapa deretan tangga nada yang entah bagaimana bunyinya. Jean bukan anak ekskul musik seperti Eren, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bakat Eren yang mampu mengaransemen lagu sudah diakui guru-gurunya.

Ia masih ingat, kala dirinya menginjak umur 14 tahun, Eren memainkan gitar dan mengeluarkan nada-nada lembut memanjakan telinga.

Begitu _intro_ lama dimainkan, Eren mulai bernyanyi.

' _Kapan~ Kamu bayar hutang~ Ohh, kapan~ kakimu_ stocking _an~ Ohhhh, kapan~ kutangmu berlubang~ Ohhhhhhh, kapan~ dirimu menghilang~_ '

Wajah Eren dilempar kue secara otomatis.

"Coba nyanyiin liriknya. Awas kalau sarap tipikal elo," kepalan tangan ditunjukkan sebagai bahan ancaman, "bogem mentah siap mengudara."

"Ih, sensitif amat. Lagian lirik lagu buatan gue selalu oke di mata guru musik, kenapa lo gitu? Iri jangan sampe sejahat itu kali, Jean."

"Sekarang gue tanya. Kenapa lirik lagu yang selalu lo buat kalau menyangkut gue, itu isinya ngehina _plus_ doain yang buruk-buruk? Jadi selama ini lo pilih kasih kalo bikin lagu buat orang?"

"Yaelah sob. Kalau khusus buat sahabat, lirik lagunya pasti dipilah penuh arti! Jangan nilai keburukannya, nilai arti sahabatnya! Fitnah mulu jadi orang, pantes jomblo."

 **ALAH PRET**. Jean tidak terima penjelasan Eren baik-baik. Memang, aransemen lagunya sampai menggugah hati, tapi jika mendengar liriknya barang satu bait sekalipun, Jean berani memaki-maki. Masa bodoh dengan makna, otak Jean kelewat panas jika ia dihina!

(Jujur saja, rasa kesalnya dikumpulkan dulu dalam hati karena tidak rela mengumbar setiap saat. Jean menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga amarahnya seperti air yang volumenya hampir sama dengan volume bak mandi. Tapi tidak perlu tahu berapa cc karena Jean tidak sedang mengerjakan soal matematika.)

"Nyanyi sana! Gak usah picu emosi. Kamar gue tambah kayak gunung meletus, ntar."

"Nyuruhnya gak perlu gitu, dong! Kalo gini kan gue jadi mager nyanyi!"

"Aduuuh," Jean memukul lantai—posisi mereka tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet—saking gemasnya sama anak orang yang satu ini. Mau tampar, malah dia yang memulai pertengkaran. Mau jambak, malah keenakan pegang. Rambutnya halus, sih. Mau jewer kuping, yang ada _anu_ nya disaduk kaki.

"Hssshzzz. Eren, nyanyi, ya? Oke?"

Tangan ramping dengan jemari panjang itu mengambil gitar di pojok ruangan. Fyuh, untung bujukan Jean ampuh.

"Ehem," sok-sokan test suara, "lagu ini merupakan aransemen saya sendiri, sedangkan liriknya saya ambil dari puisi di majalah kanak-kanak jaman dahulu."

Jean sempat mengerjapkan mata begitu Eren mulai memformalkan bahasanya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ia juga suka dengan bahasa seperti itu.

Suka bahasanya.

Bahasanya.

(Sama orangnya juga, sih.)

(Tapi Jean masih jaim untuk mengakui. Gengsi tingkat tinggi. Maunya kalau Eren yang _confess_ duluan, baru ia membalas sepenuh hati.)

"Kakak Jean Kirstein, mohon didengarkan, ya?"

Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh senar gitar. Genjrengan-genjrengan membentuk melodi merdu, mampu memukau wajah penuh derita pilu.

"Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan… Hari ini hari kesedihan… Sahabatku lama pindah rumah… Tidak lagi jadi tetangga…"

Oke, nadanya agak menyenangkan, tapi apa liriknya harus sesedih itu?

Tunggu. Rasanya ada yang janggal. Kenapa liriknya… entah ini hanya pikiran Jean atau apa….

…liriknya _childish_ sekali?

"Kuucapkan selamat berpisah… Dengan mata berkaca-kaca… Berat rasanya berpisah… Tapi apa daya terjadi juga…..!"

Genjrengan makin cepat saat memasuki _chorus_ , bak langkah kuda kesetanan dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Atau serigala yang tengah mengejar ayam kate.

"'JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU!' UCAPKU SAMBIL BERSERU! TULISLAH SURAT SELALU! KE ALAMATKU YANG BARU!"

Teriakan lantang Eren yang jauh dari kata merdu mendadak mengubah lagu _mellow_ menjadi _hard rock_.

"'JANGAN KUATIR, SAHABATKU!' JAWABKU TERHARU! SETIAP AKU MERASA RINDU KUKIRIM SURAT UNTUKMUU!"

Lantunan _outro_ menyadarkan Jean, bahwa teriakan _hard rock_ tadi sudah selesai. Genjrengan terakhir, dan Eren menyelesaikan lagu _feat._ seseorang yang entah siapa namanya.

"O-Oh," Jean hampir menitikkan mata, tapi buru-buru diusap supaya tidak kepergok Eren dan membuatnya jadi bahan ejekan. Maklum, hati Jean kelewat rapuh. Bahkan lirik seperti itu sudah mampu membuatnya tersentuh, "…tadi lo bilang dari majalah kanak-kanak? Gak heran liriknya gitu, sih."

"Tapi karena puisi itu yang pertama kali bikin gue suka musikalisasi puisi. Gue lupa judul puisinya apa, tapi hapal isinya."

"Oh."

Bisa dibilang, ini kali pertama Eren membawakan lagu di hadapan Jean dengan lirik yang tak senyentrik dulu-dulu. Kisah ini sangat simpatik, menceritakan betapa sayangnya penulis kepada mantan tetangganya.

Mungkin kalau Eren pindah sewaktu-waktu, Jean berani menyanyikan lagu ini semaksimal mungkin.

Namun ada beberapa lirik yang ia ganti, seperti 'lupakanlah aku' dan 'jangan kirim surat padaku'.

Bila Eren pindah, maka Jean bakal _move on_.

(Sakit tahu, menyukai seseorang yang bahkan hampir diterima jadi bagian keluarga Kirstein, tetapi orangnya menganggap Jean sebatas 'sahabat' belaka.)

"Kayaknya nama yang buat itu…. Jaran Kencing, deh? Gue apal karena namanya aneh. Sebenernya juga penasaran gimana proses seekor kuda kencing berdiri."

 **BLAR**.

Otak Jean mendadak kalap, ingatan masa lalu kelam muncul satu per satu. Dimulai dari Jean wibu game kartu, tukar-tukar kartu _rarity_ tinggi padahal dirinya dikibuli (temannya yang untung, Jean yang buntung), melihat puisi di mading sekolah, sampai iseng-iseng kirim ke redaksi majalah kanak-kanak.

Karena malu ketahuan teman-teman satu geng (masa anak jago sabung ayam doyan nulis puisi?), Jean sampai menyamarkan nama meski inisialnya tetap.

Jaran Kencing.

Jean Kirstein.

Jean pucing.

Minta dipulangin.

Ternyata, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Eren berkolaborasi dengan Jean secara tidak langsung.

Untuk sekarang, pokoknya jangan sampai Eren tahu kalau penulis puisi _childish_ itu ada di depannya!

"Jaran Kencing. Kok kayak elo, ya, Jean?"

 **DAG DIG DUG**. Jean hampir asma, kedoknya hampir terbuka. Ia pura-pura siul, walaupun yang keluar malah air liur.

"Jean. Gue pernah baca puisi anti narkoba lo di majalah sekolah."

"G-Gue kopas gugel. Gak usah percaya kalo itu bikinan gue."

"Sebenernya, sih, gak percaya. Karena di puisi anti narkoba lo, bahasanya tinggi sampe rusakin atap rumah," Eren mencoba mengejar iris mata Jean yang kabur kemana-mana—dengan mengikuti arah pandang, "tapi mengingat ini yang bikin anak kecil…"

"Kok lo doyan _suudzon_ gitu sama gue, Ren!? Masa tampang begini pantes disebut pujangga!?"

"Pantes ajalah. Orang cewek yang bikin komik yang isinya otong, pup, homo melulu aja ada. Kenapa muka bengis minta diiris kayak lo enggak bisa jadi pujangga?"

"Engg lo sebenernya ngehina untuk kesekian kalinya atau muji untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Ngaku dulu. Lo Jaran Kencing, 'kan!?"

"Bukan!"

"Mau gue porak-porandain kamar lo!?"

Jean hampir kelepasan kalau ia akan mengadu ke Mamanya, tapi mengingat Mamanya berada di kubu Eren alias calon menantu, sepertinya ia salah, "Gak! Gak usah! Iya, iya. Gue Jaran Kencing. Mang kenapa?"

"Kalo gitu, gue jadi Monyet Beraq. Gimana?"

Jari kelingking mendadak korek kuping. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pendengaran Jean, maka ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa, Ren?"

"Lo Jaran Kencing, gue Monyet Beraq. Kita kolaborasi di Yutub pakai nama samaran itu. Mau?"

Rasanya tidak percaya diajak kolaborasi dengan orang berbakat seperti Eren. Jean bahkan hampir memutuskan vakum dari dunia puitis karena sudah lelah merana dalam keputusasaan cinta sepihak.

Setiap kali ingat senyum Eren, Jean membuat puisi tentang seseorang yang tak mampu menggapai rasa cinta sementara pilihan hatinya tengah berbahagia.

Setiap kali ingat tawa Eren, Jean membuat puisi tentang seseorang yang depresi karena memiliki trauma suara tawa di atas penderitaan.

Setiap kali dipukul Eren, Jean bermonolog dalam hati membuat bait puisi singkat tentang betapa sakitnya jatuh hati ke orang yang salah.

Setiap kali air mata jatuh kala Eren memeluk sahabat karibnya itu, Jean membayangkan apakah saat dirinya mati nanti Eren bisa menangis lebih deras lagi atau tidak.

Jean sudah tidak tahan.

"Boleh, Ren. Asal lo…"

Jean sudah tidak tahan, kali kedua.

Jean sudah tidak tahan, kali ketiga.

Jean sudah tidak tahan, mencapai klimaks.

Mungkin ia harus memutuskan hubungan ini agar hatinya tidak semakin pecah dari hari ke hari. Cukup. Pokoknya cukup.

Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.

Apalagi melampiaskannya hingga menjadi sebuah bait puitis penuh kata bermajas meningitis.

"Asal lo…"

Lidah Jean kelu, ia hanya mampu mengulang beberapa kata bak radio rusak. Eren masih kepo, ancang-ancang kepalan tangan kala Jean melancarkan kata-kata perusak suasana.

Bukan berarti Eren paham apa yang akan diucapkan sohibnya yang satu ini.

"Asal lo… kgh," masih seperti radio rusak, Eren menyiapkan dua kepalan tangan. Matanya bersinyalir pada Jean yang mendadak mengharu biru sendirian.

Tatapannya berubah tajam, sampai titik air mata menguar dari sudut netra. Eren siap di tempat.

"Asal lo ngerubah marga lo jadi Kirstein, oke!? Gue udah suka sama lo dari lama, goblok!"

"…Hah?"

* * *

 **a/n** : JRENKKKKKKKKK apaan neh gatau juga. Wa galo sekaligus insom karena di hari liburan minggu terakhir masih ada aja urusan di sekolah, why.

Pelampiasan jatuh ke jeanere karena gue pingin ngetik bahasa lo gue. ((( ganyambung )))

Disclaimer puisi ke gatau siapa, pokoknya serius itu ada di LKS Bahasa Indonesia sewaktu gue SD. Gue sebenernya lupa bait yang lebih tepat gimana, pokoknya begitulah. Gue dulu doyan bikin lagu dari puisi juga hehehe tapi cuma apal satu.

Maap OOC. Maap endingnya mengecewakan. Maap gue sering curhat dadakan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, salam akhir liburan! :'(

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
